Here Comes the Sun
by Cunnawabum
Summary: Jan. 9th. Most important day ever, why? Severus Snape's birthday of course! Snape gets a speical gift from his best friend. Cute little oneshot. Slight Snape/Lily.


**A short little birthday oneshot for my favorite character of all time, Severus Snape. I decided on a little Snape/Lily because lets face it, the guy needs some loving. Enjoy.  
Happy Birthday Sev!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor The Beatles. If I did then Sev would me mine, end of story. **

A thin lean boy walked down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his nose in a book. His black, thin hair framed his face while his equally black eyes followed the words on the page. He had gotten the book this morning for his birthday from his mother. He could always count on at least two gifts for his birthday, one from his mom and one from…

"Sev!" A flash of red came into view before crushing into him, almost sending him to the ground. The girl hugged him before pulling back and looking into his dark eyes with her own vibrant green. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." A small smile made it way onto Severus's lips.

"I've been here the whole time, Lily. Maybe you didn't look hard enough." Severus teased. Lily glared at him but the smile on her face told him that she was only joking.

"And maybe you don't want your gift." Lily said wagging the present in front of his face before it was snatched out of her hands.

"What's this Evans? A gift for me?" Severus narrowed his eyes and scowled at the hazel eyed boy. There was no one he hated more then this eleven year boy. Lily frowned and snatched the present.

"That's not for you Potter, it's for Sev. It's his birthday." Lily sent Severus a smile.

"Oh it's Snivellus's birthday is it?" a boy with grey eyes and long black hair said with a smirk. Severus's eyes narrowed even more. "I think we should give him a present, don't you think so, James?" He pulled out his wand and looked to his hazel eyed friend.

"Of course, Sirius. It would be rude not to." James followed Sirius's example and pulled out his wand.

"You leave him alone Potter!" Lily said angrily.

"I will. If you go out with me that is." A cocky grin made its way onto his face. A honey eyed boy in the back noticed the red head's face flushing with anger.

"James, maybe we should go. I think Filch is still after us." He told the other boy in a calming voice. A pudgy, mouse like boy squeaked and looked around.

"Maybe we should go." He glanced around nervously.

"Remus, Peter, we lost Filch a long time ago." James sighed and turned his attention away from the tense snake to his fellow lions. "There is nothi-"

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!" The four in question looked down the hall to see an angry Filth running as fast has he could. The four boys sprinted away, forgetting about Severus and Lily.

"Thank Merlin he's gone." Lily sighed with relief.

"I don't like him." Severus growled watching the boy's retreating back.

"Me neither. He is way to pig headed and always hexing people." she huffed before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Any ways, here's your present, Sev." She beamed at him.

He took the package gingerly from her out stretched hands, setting his book down on a near by window. He carefully unwrapped the present, making sure not to rip the paper. "Just open it already." He smirked at his friend's impatience but complied. He revealed a black box. He removed the cover and placed it with his book before taking out the box's contents.

It was a pendent on black leather cord. Severus grasped the pendent to get a better look at it. It was about the size of half of his thumb and silver. On the top in emeralds were his initials 'SS'. He looked up into his friends own emeralds.

"Lily, this must of cost a fortune." She just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Now open it up."

He looked to see that it was indeed a locket. Sliding a finger nail in-between the two sides, he popped it open. One side was black while the other was also inscribed. This time it read, 'It's real for us.'

"Remember that's what you said that one day. And this side, I charmed it so you can place small memories in it and it will play like a movie." Lily had an ear to ear grin, obviously proud of her work. Severus wrapped Lily in his arms.

"Thank you. I love it." She hugged him back. " I know the perfect memory." Severus took his wand and pulled out a short silvery thread and placed it in the locket. The locket glowed for a second before playing his memory. It was from that summer, it showed Lily sitting on her swing and singing that song she loved so much.

"_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
__Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right" _

The memory her continued to sing the rest of the song while the real Lily's grin got even wider if that was possible. She threw her arms around him.

"Aw that is so sweet, Sev." Severus wrapped his arms around her as well, wish this would never end. Lily pulled back and pecked him on his cheek. "Happy Birthday Sev." Her eyes looked at him with glee. This was a birthday to remember.

He struggled to take every breath. The venom pulsing threw his body while his blood poured out. His eye sight began to go blurry but he saw a figure looking over him. It was her boy. Her son that looked like him. Except for his eyes, he had her eyes.

"Look….at…me." Severus struggled out. Her eyes looked into his soul. Reminding him of his memories. The boy. He should have them. Using as much strength as he could he used wand less magic to release his memories. It wasn't until the boy had left with them, him close to death, fading in and out.

He forgot one memory. Severus slowly reached up and opened his locket that was tucked into his robes like it had been ever since that day. His angel's voice surrounded him.

"_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right_"

He then let death take him, still clutching his birthday present. He wasn't afraid. No. It was just as his only love had sung that day in the park, It's all right.


End file.
